1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise ball, and more particularly to an exercise ball with an air layer provided between the inner bladder and a yam lining, a swaddled lining around the yam lining to strengthen the rigidity of the bladder and a sponge lining to maintain the soft feel of the surface of the ball.
2. Description of Related Art
A basketball, a volleyball, a handball or any large ball used for sports activities usually has an inner bladder and an outer rubber or leather surface mounted outside the bladder. Consequently, the hardness or softness of the ball is determined by the air pressure inside the inner bladder. When the air pressure in the bladder is too high, the user is easily hurt by the impact of the ball. When the pressure in the bladder is too low, the ball responds sluggishly to being bounced, hit or dribbled and slows down the sporting activity. Therefore, it is quite difficult for the user to determine when the pressure inside the bladder is correct especially when there is no pressure gauge at hand to measure the pressure inside the bladder.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved exercise ball to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an exercise ball having an air layer and a sponge lining inside the ball so that the ball is able to be soft even if the pressure inside the bladder is higher than what is needed.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a yarn lining mounted on an outer periphery of the bladder and a swaddled lining around the yarn lining, such that the rigidity of the ball is ensured.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.